


Sunkissed

by sweeterthankarma



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [10]
Category: Lost
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: They float, slow and easy, not too far off from the shore but just distant enough to get some privacy. Desmond watches Charlie’s face, tanned with stubble and just a little pink, sunburnt around the curve of his nose, and he squints when he smiles.During moments like this, Desmond can almost convince himself that he’s on an island vacation, not stranded indefinitely with monsters and mystery at every turn. Almost.
Relationships: Desmond Hume/Charlie Pace
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769956
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bothsexuals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/gifts).



> Happy Pride Month and welcome to my first ever month-long fic challenge! For thirty days, I'll be writing and posting LGBTQ+ fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/517562182177703635/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,500 words, will be for different fandoms, ships and characters, and will all stand alone. Here goes nothing!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my lovely friend [bothsexuals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals), who is always there to talk to me about Lost and how shippable every character is with each other!
> 
> Day 10 Prompt: Floatation.

Charlie hums, sings a little, something that Desmond doesn’t think is by Drive Shaft; it’s more lyrical, smooth, eloquent.  The sound of his voice is carefree, calming, and Desmond drinks it in as it echoes around the open expanse of sky and ocean. All he sees around him is blue, the sea and the cloudless atmosphere above and Charlie’s eyes, wide and bright and pleased when Desmond swings an arm across his middle and stares at his lips. Charlie’s wet legs bump against Desmond’s as he shifts closer, his forearms pressing down onto the wet wood of the raft. 

They float, slow and easy, not too far off from the shore but just distant enough to get some privacy. Desmond watches Charlie’s face, tanned with stubble and just a little pink, sunburnt around the curve of his nose, and he squints when he smiles. 

During moments like this, Desmond can almost convince himself that he’s on an island vacation, not stranded indefinitely with monsters and mystery at every turn. Almost.

The sun beams down on them, hot and unrelenting. Charlie’s hand rests on Desmond’s neck, heavy as he pulls him in, and they kiss for a long time.

Charlie’s fingertips trail warm and feather light up and down Desmond’s chest. He hardly takes the time to breathe, and Desmond himself is too caught up, too focused on the sight of Charlie trying to position himself atop him and the feeling of his tongue sliding into his mouth, that he doesn’t even realize what’s happening, the mistake that they’ve made dividing their weight on the floatation, until Charlie’s falling, losing his balance and tipping the them over into the waves. The water hits them both hard and rushes around their ears, and Charlie is pretty sure he swallows a piece of seaweed.

As soon as they come up for air, Desmond spins himself to face Charlie, paddling messily, and he both curses and chuckles at him. His mouth fills with salt water as he tries to get the words out and he spits out as much as he can but still grimaces when the strong taste floods his taste buds. Charlie does the same, coughs and hacks and makes a scene like he always tends to do whenever struck by even the slightest inconvenience, and Desmond has to fight back a snarky comment. Charlie’s already giving him a look, as if anticipating it.

The current had brought them deeper into the shore, the raft already meters away. They swim to catch up to it, Charlie hopping on Desmond’s back and weighing him down as they go, and laughter — not their own, for once—  greets them once they get to the beach. 

Hurley stands by the trees, holding a bottle of water and a box of Dharma brand cheese puffs.

“Dude, I totally saw that,” he says, still laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and celebrate pride month with me on Tumblr [here.](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
